Ne nous énervons pas !
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Des Malfoy outragés, des Potter plus survoltés que jamais, un Niffleur effronté et un Severus Rogue à deux doigts d'exploser. Ce qui devait être une soirée tranquille au Ministère de la Magie va très vite devenir un désastre. UA. (suite de Potter la Terreur)


_Hello :) Voilà une suite de mes deux autres OS:_ Cher Nounou, (Harry et Drago ont trois ans) et Potter la Terreur (Harry et Drago ont six ans cette fois-ci)

 _Je précise juste que c'est un UA et que Voldemort n'existe pas.  
_

 _Dans cet OS, Harry a dix ans, il est le fils de James et Lily Potter, et il a aussi une petite sœur, Jane, qui a six ans._

 _Quant aux Malfoy, ils ont bien sûr Drago, mais aussi une petite fille: Irissia, qui en a sept._

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez, même si les protagonistes ne sont pas les mêmes dans cette histoire ^^_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Jane et Irissia et Nestor qui sont de mon invention._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : Des Malfoy outragés, des Potter plus survoltés que jamais, un Niffleur effronté et un Severus Rogue à deux doigts d'exploser. Ce qui devait être une soirée tranquille au Ministère de la Magie va très vite devenir un désastre. UA. (suite de Potter la Terreur)

 **Ne nous énervons pas !**

 **OoOoOoOo**

« On est vraiment obligé d'y aller, maman ? Il n'y aura que des vieux là-bas, je vais m'ennuyer, moi » ronchonna Harry pendant que sa mère remettait son col et tentait tant bien que mal de recoiffer ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Allons mon chéri, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête » fit patiemment Lily. « Ton père a eu une promotion importante,, il est devenu capitaine de la Brigade des tireurs d'élite de baguettes magiques grâce à Millicent Bagnold. Il est donc primordial qu'il aille à cette soirée. Et tu pourras rencontrer des personnes importantes, cela peut-être très enrichissant pour toi»

« Est-ce que Regulus sera là ? » demanda la voix d'une petite fille derrière eux.

« Probablement » répondit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à Jane qui sourit d'un air radieux.

Lily esquissa un sourire amusé. Depuis que Walburga Black était décédée il y a huit ans et avait enfin lâché son emprise malsaine sur son fils cadet Regulus, les deux frères avaient fini par se réconcilier et par devenir très proches au fil du temps, même si leurs tempéraments étaient totalement à l'opposé. Si Sirius était un impulsif et un enflammé qui ne lâchait jamais, Regulus était un esprit froid, calme et incisif. Devenu un avocat aussi respectable que redouté au sein du Département de la justice magique, il s'était rapidement fait une réputation. Et il était aussi devenu le parrain de Jane, leur fille de six ans. Et Jane avait un gros, gros faible pour son parrain...

« Je parie à coup sûr que Malfoy sera là » fit une quatrième voix, plus grave et plus masculine cette fois-ci. « Ce paon peroxydé ne rate jamais une occasion pour mettre en avant sa famille « noble et fière 100% pure souche. »

« Mais tu lui rabattras son caquet, hein papa ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Bien sûr ! S'il me cherche, il me trouvera » assura James Potter.

Lily poussa un soupir, parfois elle se demandait lequel était le plus gamin et provocateur des deux « Si vous devez vous battre, évitez de le faire au Ministère... »

« Je vais essayer », répondit James qui attendit que Lily se redresse avant de l'embrasser sur le front. « Je te promets que ton petit mari sera aussi sage qu'un Serdaigle »

« Les promesses d'un James Potter n'engagent que ceux qui y croient » ironisa Lily en s'enveloppant de sa cape de sorcier. Puis elle se mit à rire en voyant la mine faussement offusquée de son mari.

« J'espère que Nez crochu sera à cette soirée! » lança Harry avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Son passe temps favoris avait toujours été de provoquer Severus Rogue, dit « Nez Crochu » depuis que celui-ci avait été sa « nounou attitrée » quand il avait trois ans.

« Sans doute » dit James avec le même sourire que son fils. « C'est une connaissance de Malfoy après tout... »

Il s'apprêtait à suivre Harry et Lily qui était sortis de leur chambre pour descendre les escaliers lorsque la voix de sa fille stoppa son élan.

« Est-ce que je peux emmener Nestor, papa ? » questionna Jane en baissant les yeux sur la petite créature qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras.

« Je ne pense pas qu'un Niffleur ait sa place au Ministère, ma puce » répondit son père en souriant.

 _D'autant plus que ce petit chapardeur y mettrait un bazar monumental !_ » se dit-il en son for intérieur _._

« Mais il va être tout seul » dit Jane en faisant la moue.

Son Niffleur commença à remuer dans ses bras, reluquant avec intérêt l'alliance dorée de James.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici, Jane » fit son père d'un ton ferme, puis il soupira en voyant la mine triste de sa fille.

Il n'aurait jamais dû ramener ce Niffleur à la maison, à chaque fois ils évitaient la catastrophe de justesse. C'était en partie sa faute, il avait voulu faire plaisir à sa fille, et cette créature, même si elle était intenable et rusée, était aussi mignonne et affectueuse. James s'était attaché à elle lorsque, avec sa brigade, il était tombé sur un trafic de créatures magiques il y avait deux mois de ça et l'avait sauvée des griffes d'odieux trafiquants. Il l'avait ensuite confiée aux bons soins de Jane qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, sauf qu'à présent elle voulait l'emmener partout avec elle au grand désarroi de ses parents.

Il sortit de la chambre, montrant ainsi que la discussion était close et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais s'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu Jane dissimuler son Niffleur à la hâte dans une poche intérieur de sa cape. Une poche extensible que sa mère lui avait confectionné, afin qu'elle puisse y mettre tout ce qu'elle voulait...

OoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue poussa un grognement agacé, tentant de se frayer un chemin au milieu des autres sorciers dont la plupart discutaient en buvant une coupe de champagne. Lui qui avait horreur de la foule et des politiques, il se retrouvait obligé de rester à cette fichue soirée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, Lucius Malfoy l'avait pratiquement harcelé toute la semaine pour qu'il vienne. Pour qu'il fasse plus ample connaissance avec ses deux rejetons, et surtout avec leur petite dernière Irissia Malfoy qui avait eu sept ans la semaine dernière.

Le professeur de potions fronça les sourcils à cette idée, il avait toujours eu horreur des enfants ! Ça crie, ça bave, c'est jamais content, ça hurle papa et maman au moindre mécontentement. L'Enfer en somme...

Ses pensées s'interrompirent brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut ceux qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir, ceux qui lui avaient rendu la vie impossible depuis des années : les Potter !

 _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils soient là où je me trouve ! Par Salazar, une soirée au Ministère sans eux, ce serait trop demandé !_ se dit Severus Rogue en s'enfonçant dans la foule, faisant ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire quand les Potter étaient là: Prendre la fuite !

« Hey ! Je viens de voir Nez Crochu là-bas !» s'écria Harry en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'apercevoir l'affreux professeur de potions au-dessus des gens. « C'est drôle, on dirait qu'il a rebroussé chemin en nous voyant. »

« C'est sans doute plus sage » commenta sa mère en prenant une coupe sur le buffet et en tendant un verre de jus de citrouille à sa fille. « Ton père et lui risqueraient de se battre en duel, comme avec Lucius. »

« Au moins ça mettrait un peu de piment à cette soirée » dit Harry qui observait les autres sorciers en essayant de mettre un nom sur leus visages. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa mère se détourner de lui et entamer la discussion avec un couple de personnes âgés. Il allait se dire que la soirée promettait d'être longue quand il reconnut une silhouette familière.

« Hey ! Ron ! » appela-t-il en faisant un geste vers un garçonnet roux qui semblait s'ennuyer royalement.

Le garçon s'approcha vers lui en souriant. « Salut Harry, toi aussi ta famille a été invitée ? Je suis juste venu avec mon père. Ginny est tombée malade et il n'y a que moi et papa qui avons été épargnés. T'as vu le dernier match des Canons de Chudley ? »

Les garçons se mirent à discuter joyeusement Quidditch, chacun défendant son équipe avec passion. Jane les écoutait d'une oreille discrète lorsqu'une voix moqueuse les interrompit : « C'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et aperçurent une fillette blonde, aux traits pointus et dédaigneux, elle observait les cheveux de Ron avec intérêt. « C'est couleur carotte, non ? Ou bien brique ? »

« On appelle ça « roux » » s'indigna Ron. « Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

« Non, je trouve ça assez joli comme couleur » fit la fillette qui se rapprocha et Ron eut un mouvement de recul. « Je vais demander à Père si je peux te ramener à la maison. Tu seras très joli à regarder. »

« Pardon ? » lâcha Ron, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Tu es complètement fêlée » se moqua Harry.

La fillette s'empourpra de colère. « Je ne suis pas folle du tout ! Je suis une Malfoy, et une Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut et d'ailleurs je- »

Elle poussa un hurlement strident lorsque quelque chose lui bondit brusquement dessus et lui arracha le collier qu'elle portait au tour du cou.

« Non Nestor ! » cria Jane en essayant d'attraper son Niffleur mais celui-ci bondit dans la foule et disparut, tenant son précieux trésor contre lui.

Elle se lança alors à sa poursuite, ignorant les cris de son frère et de Ron, et les hurlements de la fille Malfoy qu'on pouvait entendre jusqu'aux bas fonds de Londres.

OoOoOoOoO

« Nestor ! Revient ! » cria Jane en slalomant dans la foule et en essayant de ne pas lâcher son Niffleur du regard.

Celui-ci courrait à quatre pattes et redoubla de vitesse, il la mena jusqu'à un couloir vide et qui lui était totalement inconnu. La fillette parcourut encore quelques mètres, puis tout à coup le Niffleur s'envola dans les airs et atterrit entre les mains d'un homme qui était le portrait craché de la fillette blonde de toute à l'heure. Sauf que ses yeux d'acier brillaient d'un éclat furieux. « Tu vas me rendre le collier de ma fille ! Stupide créature ! » lâcha-t-il en secouant le Niffleur du haut en bas.

Mais Nestor, tenace, ne voulait rien lâcher.

« Arrêtez ! » s'exclama Jane. « Vous allez lui faire mal ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! »

Voyant que l'homme l'ignorait totalement et continuait de secouer Nestor, elle s'élança et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui poussa un cri de douleur et en lâcha le Niffleur. Celui-ci alla se réfugier derechef dans les bras de Jane qui le serra contre elle, protectrice.

« Petite peste » siffla l'homme blond en se frottant le tibia. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Il brandit sa baguette et s'avança vers la fillette d'un air menaçant.

« Lucius » intervint tout à coup une voix froide et calme. « Range ça, tu veux ? »

Jane se tourna vers la provenance de la voix, curieuse de découvrir qui était son sauveur et poussa un cri de joie en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et aux traits fins et nobles. « Regulus ! »

Elle courut vers lui, lui adressa un grand sourire et se cacha derrière sa silhouette grande et élancée. « Ne te mêle pas de ça, Regulus » cracha Lucius Malfoy. « Cette gamine l'a bien mérité »

« Cette gamine est ma filleule » rétorqua Regulus avec froideur. « Qui plus est, je ne pensais pas que le grand et noble Lucius Malfoy s'abaisserait à menacer une fillette de six ans. Où est donc passé ton sens de l'honneur ? »

Lucius Malfoy lui lança un regard venimeux avant de ranger le précieux collier dans sa poche, puis tourna les talons, drapé dans toute sa dignité bafouée.

Jane attendit quelques instants avant de soupirer de soulagement et de lever timidement la tête vers son parrain qui la regardait d'un air impassible. « Ton père est au courant pour ton Niffleur ? » lui demanda Regulus.

« Non » avoua Jane en soupirant. « Je pensais que Nestor se tiendrait tranquille. Mais bon, tant pis » fit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de demander. « Sirius n'est pas là ? »

« Il est parti en lune de miel avec Remus. »

« Oh. Et toi aussi tu aimes les garçons ? » demanda Jane l'air de rien.

Regulus secoua la tête, un sourire amusé accroché sur les lèvres. « Je préfère les filles. »

« Je pourrais me marier avec toi, alors ? » lança Jane d'un ton enthousiaste.

« Je préfère les filles plus âgées, ma petite Jane » se moqua gentiment Regulus en prenant sa filleule par la main. « Et je ne pense pas que ton père serait d'accord... »

« Dommage. » soupira Jane, déçue.

OoOoOoOoO

« Jane ! » s'exclama Lily en apercevant sa fille et Regulus. « Où étais-tu passée ? Ton père et moi étions fous d'inquiétude. »

« Eh bien, je... » tenta de se justifier la fillette puis elle se tut en voyant son père regarder Nestor d'un air furieux.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'emmener » s'énerva James. « Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce qu'on te dit- »

« Potter ! Je demande réparation ! »

Lucius Malfoy, blême de colère, s'approchait vers eux, tenant par la main sa fille sanglotante.

« Cette...chose » dit-il en pointant le doigt sur le Niffleur. « A non seulement volé un collier qui vaut une trentaine de gallions, mais en plus elle a traumatisé ma fille ! »

« Réparation ? » répéta James en haussant un sourcil et en apercevant le collier en question dépasser de la poche de Lucius Malfoy. « Tu l'as récupéré ton collier, non?»

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Je veux que tu payes, Potter, et que tu apprennes à éduquer tes enfants. Mais quand on voit qui est leur mère, je ne suis même pas étonnée d'un pareil comportement »

Un lueur dangereuse brilla dans les yeux de James Potter alors qu'il attrapait Lucius Malfoy par le col de sa robe. « Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Malfoy » siffla James alors que Lily essayait de le retenir.

« Allons, allons, Messieurs, ne nous énervons pas ! » intervint la ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bagnold, en avançant vers les deux hommes. « Un peu de retenue s'il vous plaît, nous sommes dans un endroit civilisé et... »

Mais tout ce que James entendit ce fut les mot prononcé par son ennemi de toujours : « Garce », « Sang-de-bourbe » et « Mauvaise engeance ».

L'instant d'après Lucius Malfoy fut propulsé à travers la pièce et s'écrasa sur une des tables des invités dans un fracas épouvantable.

Et au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, Nestor en profita pour se sauver une nouvelle fois.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue poussa un soupir de contentement, il s'était enfin trouvé un petit coin isolé pour déguster son plat tranquillement. Un peu plus loin, il entendit un énorme fracas, suivi de hurlements, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. C'était peut-être de jeunes sorciers qui avaient trop bu et qui étaient tombés. Ça arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne le croit.

Il sortait un mouchoir de sa poche quand deux gallions d'or furent entraînés par le mouvement et roulèrent sur le sol. Une seconde après, une étrange petite créature ressemblant à un croisement entre une taupe et un ornithorynque courut vers lui.

Severus se raidit et regarda le Niffleur. Le Niffleur regarda Severus. Puis les gallions d'or.

« Si tu tiens à la vie, ne touche pas à ça » le prévint le professeur de potions d'un ton menaçant.

Le Niffleur lui jeta un regard malicieux avant de prendre les pièces, de les mettre dans sa poche et de filer.

« Reviens ici ! Petit voleur ! » cria Severus en se lançant à ses trousses.

Il ne pouvait donc pas passer une seule soirée tranquille ? Voilà qu'un Niffleur venu d'il ne savait où lui piquait son argent. Déjà qu'il n'était pas riche !

« Arrête-toi immédiatement ! » siffla-t-il comme la petite créature bondissait sur les tables et les chaises, provoquant une nouvelle pagaille. Une femme poussa un cri perçant quand le Niffleur sauta dans son assiette.

« Nestor ! » cria la voix d'une fillette. « Nestor, arrête ! »

Puis Severus vit une petite fille aux cheveux bruns-roux courir et attraper le Niffleur.

« Tu ne fais donc que des bêtises ? » le gronda la fillette en lui grattant le ventre. Des gallions et d'autres babioles dorées sortirent de sa poche et tombèrent à terre.

Severus se pencha et rangea les gallions dans sa robe, puis jeta un regard mauvais à la petite fille et à sa maudite créature. « Je suis désolée » s'excusa la fillette avec un air contrit. « Il m'a échappé »

« Eh bien la prochaine fois, évite de le sortir de chez toi » rétorqua Severus d'un ton glacial en la toisant de la tête aux pieds.

Ces cheveux ébouriffés, ce regard brun et malicieux, cette tête là ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Tu ne serais pas une Potter à tout hasard ? » demanda-t-il.

La fillette hocha la tête en souriant. « Si, mon père est James Potter. Il est là-bas en train de...de _discuter_ avec Lucius Malfoy. »

Au loin, on pouvait entendre encore des hurlements et des grognements de colère.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » commenta Severus en soupirant.

Les Potter lui avaient toujours apporté que des ennuis. Même leur animal de compagnie s'y était mis...Peut-être qu'il devrait démissionné de Poudlard et immigré en Alaska.

Il allait partir lorsqu'il se retourna vers la petite fille et lâcha. « Étant donné que tu es une Potter, tu iras certainement à Gryffondor. Donc dès maintenant, j'enlève dix points à ta maison. »

Jane écarquilla des yeux surpris comme l'homme au nez crochu s'éloigner et se tourna vers Regulus. Celui-ci avait suivi la discussion à distance, préférant ne pas laisser sa filleule et son Niffleur de nouveau tous seuls. « Pourquoi cet homme m'enlève des points alors que je ne suis même pas à Poulard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Simple déformation professionnelle » répondit Regulus. « Ça arrive tout le temps aux professeurs de Poudlard. »

« Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller à Gryffondor de toute façon» lâcha Jane en fronçant les sourcils. « Je veux aller à Serpentard comme toi ! »

Regulus eut un sourire en coin et prit sa filleule par la main. Les cris s'étaient tus. James Potter et Lucius Malfoy semblaient s'être enfin calmés.

OoOoOoOoO

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus aller à aucune soirée du Ministère quelle qu'elle soit » dit James pendant que Lily soignait son œil au beurre noire.

« Avec le coup que tu t'es pris, je n'aurais même pas besoin de te le rappeler» répliqua sa femme. « Tu auras ce coquard pendant au moins deux semaines »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça me donne un petit côté mauvais garçon » déclara James en riant. « J'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête de Narcissa Malfoy...Parce que son mari ce n'est pas un coquard qu'il a, mais deux ! »


End file.
